Camelot Corporation
by Lady-of-Nolava
Summary: after tintagel university nancy thought her troubles were over when marco died. but what happens if someone can reenacts the past? nancy and jennifer must struggle to protect their wonder machine, while one of their own betrays them.
1. Chapter 1

Camelot Corporation

**When you restart something, you have to re-shut it too.**

You know, I thought my troubles were over. That Marco Kohler had been well and truly dead, Jennifer, Elaine, William, Lance and I were going to be able to live in peace. Boy, was I ever so wrong!

It all started under my nose. After university, Jennifer and I went to work in this private corporation called Camelot Corporation. It is a company that seeks to invent new wonder machines with high technology equipment. I became an inventor, while Jennifer's a researcher. We were researching on whether we can recreate and reenact a scene. Like for instance, when we killed Marco, to make it happen again. Not, like we wanted to. But somehow it happened.

Jennifer and I were discussing our recent project at our weekly get-together with William, Lance, Lily Fay, and Elaine. "We have this new technology machine that can reenact the exact same occurrences that happened in chronological order. That means that we can see everything again, from the crucification of Christ to the last soccer match on Thursday," Jennifer said.

Elaine squealed, excitedly. "That's like, so cool! We can view our adventures as some movie during our meetings!"

"Well, it sounds awfully complicated. But what if it gets into the hands of crooks, who wants to change history? Like make themselves inventors of the lightbulb or something," Lily Fay said. "What if…Marco came back?"

We all grew quiet and solemn. We cannot forget the horrific events that happened a years ago, at Tintagel University? When we met Psycho-Marco, who wanted to kill us. Us as in William, me, Lance and Elaine. Because he believed in legends of King Arthur. And he made some other people believe it too. And it costed him his life, plus his associate's life too. But he was dead, gone. And no way was our project going to help him find a way back.

"Don't worry, Lily Fay, he's not coming back. We've defeated him once, we can do it again. Our worst injuries was some crushed ribs, fainting, PTD, and malnutrition. It's not as bad as getting shot in the head, losing a hand, getting pierced in the shoulder with a sword, or getting conked on the head by a flowerpot. I bet that's what made Marco so mad."

But Jennifer was feeling paranoid. "You know, I don't think it's such a good idea. What if Marco's friends caught wind of it, and decided to kill us for it? We might all die, and unleash past terrors on the world. Like World War One or Two. Or maybe World War Three if

Marco got out."

"But it's our one chance to fame and fortune! We'll be successful, like Albert Einstein. And nobody is smart enough to make it work. It'll all be figures and codes. Only specialists like the FBI can. And I don't think Marco's friends are specialists." I argued.

Elaine shrugged. "But don't blame me if there's trouble. A wonder time machine like that is too much responsibility for us humans to handle. It'll make people crazy, thinking they're God or something." Right now she's going through this stage where she's a hippie, meaning she's got many religions, like Buddhism and Islam, and has all these weird theories about how we should be natural, go with the flow, as Confucius says.

I looked at William for support. He was more mature now, not so much as a bike-racing hipster, more like a deep serious man. Lance was still as childish as ever, thinking this is all a joke, and chatting with his girlfriend on his handphone. I'm sort of glad that Jennifer has dumped him. He's not good enough for her, he's not serious at all.

"I don't know, but from what you tell me, this machine sounds pretty dangerous. Just remember that with great power comes great responsibility. A knife can be used to cut fruits or murder people if it's used in the wrong hands. A powerful machine like this could erase someone from history, thus changing the course of the future. What if some Arthur fanatic went back to the Middle Ages and killed King Arthur when he was just a baby? We will be different from what we are now. And Marco…he will win. Somehow."

I gulped. Can Marco really come back?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Nancy, you free tonight?" Pella St. Arthur leered at me. I groaned inwardly. How had I known when I entered the interview that Pella was my manager? He's such a slimy jerk! Always asking me out, and leering at my chest and all. He's a pathetic toad, no girls ever liked him, except Edna, and that was probably faked.

I was about to reject him when something Ms. Kali, aka Merlin, said back when I was in college, and she was still alive. "Nancy, you're got to follow the legend. Be with Pella, if you don't do that, William will be in danger." Does the wonder machine serve as a possible anti-Will hazard? I think, yes. Oh bloody Merlin. I got to take up a slimy _jerk _for my job! I rather work overdue with no pay!

"Yess, St. Arhur," I hissed through clenched teeth. Pella looked smug. I wished my glares were as deadly as Medusa's. Instead, Pella grinned at my glare.

"I knew you want me, Lake. I'm irresistible. So, how about we go and watch a movie? One of those R rated ones? And act out some scenes?" Pella leered. I wanted to slap the dirty guy. Irresistible! Yeah, it's irresistible tearing his head out with my bare hands.

"Nancy…" Jennifer hissed at me. She knew what I was thinking: erupting on Pella. 'Don't. If you want to be fired, or let Will die." Turning to Pella, she said, "There's a barbecue going on at my backyard. Why don't you come with Nancy?"

Pella sneered. "Barbecue? Fine, but you must provide the couches."

Eeew. After this incident, no way am I ever going near Pella with a ten foot pole.

"Hey, babe, it's getting hot in here. So take off all your clothes." Pella ambushed me when I moved out of the toilet. He was drunk, and was pushing me into an empty bedroom to make up. He pushed me onto the bed and rammed his tongue into my mouth. It tastes like dead fish. I wanted to spit out. I tried to push him off, but he's too heavy. He began fumbling for my buttons. Oh no, I don't want to do it with him!

I pulled back my knee to injure his Polonius plonker, but then he's yanked off me. Thinking it's Lance or Will, I blushed in embarrassment. What would they think, seeing me helpless like a damsel in distress? But when I opened my eyes, it was not either of them. It was Adonis.

Thick black hair…warm Harry Potteresque green eyes…lovely grin as he stared at me, offering me a hand to help me up. I smiled gratefully at him. "Listen, scum, is this any way to treat a lady? Especially _not _Lady Lake." Pella mumbled an apology and crawled out of the room. I went after him and kicked him down the stairs. I smiled

In satisfaction as he rolled down the stairs.

"Thank you for saving me, _Sir_," I said, flirtingly. "You're my knight in shining armour."

He laughed. "Oh, you might not act much like a lady when you kicked him down, but in Merlin's name, it is so hilarious. Nevertheless, you are a true Lady Lake." He gazed me in the eye as he said this.

I could feel my legs giving out under me. I was sinking in those green sea. But something bothered me. Why call me 'Lady Lake'? Does he know I'm Lady of the Lake? And why does he say 'in Merlin's name', anyway? We're in the twenty-first century. Who is this guy?

I looked away. Something was amiss. He might be a spy of Mordred's. I must see past the looks. "Nancy, where are you? Come here, we're having fireworks!" Jennifer's voice floated out from downstairs. I mumbled an apology and turned to flee from the room.

But before I could get there, he clutched my wrist and cast his bewitching green eyes at me. I felt faint at that. "I could tell, Lady Lake, that we're going to see each other very often." The nhe released me and I ran away, to tell the others about him.

Only when I got down did I find that he had sneaked his namecard into my pocket when I wasn't noticing. It said 'Agravain Association, legal partners. Sir Abel Agravain.

It was only then that I remembered.

Sir Agravain: Knight of the Round Table; younger brother of Sir Gawain; joined with Sir Mordred to expose Lancelot's and Guinevere's love to King Arthur; killed by Lancelot.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late when the party was over, and I finally managed to get Will, Elaine, Jennifer, Lance, and Lily Fay on their own. "Who's that gorgeous guy that's with you, Nancy? You could have introduced him to me," Jennifer joked playfully.

"Yeah." Lily Fay said from her position on Lance's lap. They've sort of got together during this barbecue, Lily Fay as she liked Lance long ago, and Lance as in he had no other dates at the moment. "Are you gonna spill about what you're up to in that room?"

"Guys, this is serious." Everyone except Will laughed. He was looking at me seriously with an unreadable expression. "That guy is evil. He's Sir Agravain, younger brother of Sir Gawain; who joined with Sir Mordred to expose Lancelot's and Guinevere's love to King Arthur; and he was eventually killed by Lancelot."

"Please, Nancy, are you serious? That hyper-vain guy could be just a coincidence. Don't lose your head about such things," Lance scoffed.

"It's not. He used 'in Merlin's name' and called me 'Lady Lake'. I think that is highly suspicious. He's a partner in a law firm." I said.

"So let me get this straight. You want us to believe that Sir Agravain, Mordred-fanatic, just came into the twenty-first century in the guise of a solicitor to try and steal your patent of this…time-machine and bring back Mordred? Um, I thought they relied on magic?" Lily Fay asked.

Somehow I got suspicious as I wondered. Sure, Lily Fay had helped us ever since college, but suppose she only stuck with us as she saw that Marco's team is losing, so she changed loyalties? And what if now there's a way back for her, and she's telling us the true story to throw us off-track?

"It might be right, Lily Fay. We can't just doubt her." Will spoke up in my defence. "I believe her." He gave me a small smile. "It's late anyway. I'll drive you home, Nancy. Lily Fay and Lance have somewhere to be. Right?"

Five weeks later…

The machine is done. It made headlines all over the world. The United States has made the first ever time machine. It can only transport four people at a time. The world signed a protocol that said that no countries will ever use it to win petty wars and stuff like that. Jennifer and me became famous overnight. Presidents of major countries are invited to a screening of the dinosaurs five million years ago.

"You going to the champagne party after the speech tonight?" Jennifer asked. She was dressed in an elegant evening dress. I was dressed in a flowing blue gown, like water. I'm Lady of the Lake, after all. "You look good. It matches your eyes."

Yeah, my eyes are as blue as the sea…in the middle of the night during a thunderstorm. "Sure, but I don't have a date. Do you think I can crash on you and Joe…" Joe was Jennifer's newest stud. He looks like Jared Padalecki.

"Lady Lake, will you give me the honor of being your partner in tonight's party?" A voice asked. I forced myself not to hyperventilate. What's he doing here! He's just a lawyer, we're inviting intercontinental presidents and VIPs!

I turned around, and there was Agravain, smiling as handsomely as ever. Other ladies nearby turned around and looked enviously at me. I knew I'm not

ugly. I'm average. Above average even, on good days. But Agravain was drool-worthy. "Um…OK." Well, why did I agree to that? He's evil! But oh…those eyes…

Vaguely, I remembered being lead onto the stage shakily. I managed to shake myself out of those eyes and mumbled a few words about thank yous to the leaders of the United States and how hard the process to build the machine was. Then I was led to the machine.

"And now Ms. Lake of the Project Time-Shuttle Experiment will let you in on the sneak peak preview, or should I say after-view, of the Industrial Revolution. Ms. Lake, please." I was again pulled by Agravain to the machine. Mesmerized by his eyes, I reached out shakily for it, but was then shoved away by Agravain.

I was stunned back to reality. What the hell am I doing here, lying on the floor during a speech by the Government? What the hell is Agravain doing now For he was flunging himself onto the machine. His hands quickly twisted the dial. Way back to the 500s. While he was doing so, he dialed past a person. A person with a black void around him. That was the mark of famous people. And he was saying, "Whoso pulleth out this sword of this stone and anvilis rightwise king born of all England."

And Agravain had reached out and pulled Jennifer, who acts as the mechanic, Lance, her chaperone, Elaine, my guest-of-honour, and Lily Fay, her chaperone, into the machine, while shouting, "Who turns this dial of this levers and metal machine is rightfully king born of the world!"


	4. Chapter 4

There was an uproar. Bodyguards of presidents, their wives, and such were screaming and getting out of the way. As a void came out from the machine. It surrounds itself around Agravain, who was shouting, "See you earlier, Arthur!" Lily Fay was helping him restrain Lance, Elaine, and Jennifer.

"Nancy! What's gonna happen if they go into the past?" William was shouting.

"I don't know. There's too many people! There's a theory that identities from an alternate dimension will take their place. We will now be transported into a time just before the travel takes place," I said.

An eerie wind blew past us. I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was standing on stage. Someone was saying again, "And now Ms. Lake of the Project Time-Shuttle Experiment will let you in on the sneak peak preview, or should I say after-view, of the Industrial Revolution. Ms. Lake, please."

I forced a smile and got in front of the machine. Agravain was nowhere to be found. I was just touching the machine when someone leapt in front of me. He held a gun to my head.

"Stop! Or I'll shoot! You must stop! This ain't natural, messing about with time and dimensions. I'll destroy this machine. Stop me and I'll kill her. Without her, you would not know how to operate the machine. Don't worry, I already got rid of the inventors of this machine." He shouted.

I felt stunned as I realized why my professor was late today. He never made it at all. Just then, someone crashed into the guy, and pushed me away. It was Will. "Run! Into the machine, quick!" He shoved me behind him as I frantically worked the code. The guy was being restrained by several security

guards.

I worked out the code to 500 AD, but was stunned when I realized something, the dial hasn't refreshed yet. We have to wait a certain amount of time to wait for the dial to travel from 500 AD. Now we're exactly one hour before where we started.

'Where are you going, Nancy?" Jennifer demanded. "You can't go onstage. I can't let you destroy the plan Agravain has to resurrect Mordred. He's my lover. He's certainly much better in bed than Arthur. Elaine, help me tie her up."

Elaine laughed evilly as she came over. "I'm an admirer of Mordred. His fairy godmother, Lily Fay, will bless him. After this, we'll kill you, and there'll be nobody to help Arthur."

I struggled fruitlessly. I may be learning taekwondo, but am no match for Jennifer's sport arms and Elaine's heavy weight. 'What about Will?" I shouted.

"Don't worry. Lancelot will take care of him. He's bashing him senseless now. After this, we'll get Sir Balin to take care of you." Jennifer smiled. "There. Now we'll go onstage and tell them you're dead." She snapped her fingers. "Balin!"

"Yes, my lady?" A big man lumbered into my room. I recognised him as the guy who was trying to kill me to stop me from time-travelling. Now I remembered that in the folklore, the Lady of the Lake was finally killed by Sir Balin the Savage. Apparently, there's some sort of vendetta between our families. Any minute and he's going to decapitate me. Who was then killed by his brother.

"Nice to see you again, Lady of the Lake. We've got a feud to settle. Smiling, we unsheathed his sword. A sword which he drawn from a damsel who came to court wearing a sword that can only be drawn by a skilled, virtuous knight. Balin alone succeeds and takes the sword as his own, earning the sobriquet "the Knight with two Swords".

"Hey, what'cha doing, Balin? I _wanna_ kill her!" A guy who looked like Balin stormed in.

"According to the legends, I'm the one who killed here, Balan. So get over it." Balin said.

"No way, man. You got your chance. I'm killing her," Balan argued.

"You'll have to kill me first." The two men drew their swords and began to fought. Balan was wearing red.

After some time, which seemed like hours, they mortally wounded each other. Balin loped off Balan's head, before dying from a pierced heart.

I breathed easier. Only two minutes before the guy was due to say, "And now Ms. Lake of the Project Time-Shuttle Experiment will let you in on the sneak peak preview, or should I say after-view, of the Industrial Revolution. Ms. Lake, please." I must get out of here and help William before it is too late.

Using my steel watch framed with diamonds, I managed to cut free the ropes bounding me. I immediately got out and looked for William. It was quiet and silent. I turned the corner and found William lying on the floor, not moving. Not even breathing at all, I think.

"Will!" I rushed forward. But before I can reach him, a sword glinted in front

of me. The hand holding the sword had a ring that was of ever-changing colour.

"Don't move. You can't hurt me. Remember the ring Lady of the Lake gave Lancelot, that protects him from all magic?


	5. Chapter 5

NOLAVA HIGH

"Lance, don't do this! You know you went back into the past with Agravain and changed the whole thing! If you kill me and Will, the whole past will be different! You might not be born! We might not have soccer games!" I shouted, hoping that Lance is as dumb as ever, and won't realize that I got a sword-shaped necklace.

"Soccer… Well, I guess I will invent that, yes? And with Agravain getting hold of your machine's blueprint, we will be rich and famous. With no one to stop me. I will rule the world!" Lance smirked. "Say goodbye—"

I pulled out my necklace and stabbed Lance in the arm. He roared and staggered back. "Bitch!" He cursed. I rolled to my feet and kicked him on the head. He stumbled back, falling to the ground. Ramming several blows on his head and sitting on his chest, he finally blacked out. I took off his belt and tied him together.

"Will! Are you OK?" I cradled Will's head in my lap. His breathing is shallow. There was a bloody gash on his forehead. Taking off my scarf, I proceeded to bandage it. I don't know if the past had been altered or not. Whether Will is evil or good. But I believed in him, believed that he _is _King Arthur, who has saved the world once, and will do so again.

"Nancy…? D-don't leave me. The world… it's so black…" Will's eyes flickered once, then rolled back.

"Lance? What's taking you so l—" Jennifer stumbled when she saw Lance unconscious and me standing there. Then she saw the bodies of Balin and Balan. "Agravain!" She screamed.

I moved to silence her, but she ran away. Damn! Agravain ran towards me, holding a sword and shield.

"It's good we're in the real world, Lady of the Lake. Not so powerful here, are we? And Merlin's gone too. My, what a fine job Marco's done. A pity he's gone, now I will take over the world." Agravain smirked. Jennifer tutted as she leant on his arm.

"Wait, Jennifer! I thought you served Mordred? Well, now Agravain's gonna claim control over Mordred!" I shouted.

"Don't try to turn me against Agrie, Lake. Besides, Agrie's much more handsome…" Jennifer licked his ear.

"You can't kill me! There's a secret in the machine that I built to prevent against you!" I shouted.

Agravain stiffened. "Don't believe her," Jennifer said. "I made the machine too. I never heard of any secret!"

"Is it true, Lady of the Lake?"

"yes! There's a defense mechanism that prevent you from encountering King Arthur's lifetime. So when you went turned the dial to 500 AD, it was ten years after he died. You need the password from me, and a secret of Will," I said.

"Will? What could he possibly know. He never really believed in being King Arthur, until he met you," Jennifer said. "You wonder why Elaine betrayed you? Because of this."

"Why would Elaine betray me? We're best friends!" I exclaimed.

"You still don't know, do you?" Jennifer shaked her head. "Will likes you. More than that, he loved you. L-O-V-E. That's why he believed in King Arthur. He thought you would follow tradition and become his girlfriend. But for Elaine, you gave up on love. But Elaine was bitter, knowing that she could never have him, even though you rejected him. That's why she betrayed you. She hated you more than anything in the world. That's why Will is dying, he heard you were captured, and rather than running away, he tried to rescue you. You're the problem of all this, Nancy. If you didn't exist, Elaine and Will will be together, Marco wouldn't want to kill us."

I was shocked by this revelation. Will _likes _me? All the time, I thought I only attracted perverts like Pella. So that's why he's always so caring, so supportive, of me? I thought he treated me like a sister! And now, he's gonna die for me. And the only person who's gonna die is Agravain.

I reached behind my halter necked dress. Knowing people might betray me, I tucked a sword inside my dress. Now I could use it. I fainted to the floor.

"She fainted?" Jennifer asked. "I've never seen Nancy faint before!"

"Hah! So much for the invincible Lady of the Lake. Now I will kill her!" Agravain raised his sword up in the air. My heart was pounding. I have never killed a man before! Just before I could take out my sword, Will rose up and knocked Agravain like a football player. Agravain lost his balance. In a flash Jennifer raised a gun.

"NO!" I hacked Jennifer into half. Blood spurted all over me. Will looked at me numbly. Agravain, taking the chance, brought the sword into Will's chest…

Before I impaled him from below.

Shaking, I surveyed the scene in front of me. If my life was a movie, this would be rated M18. "Well, I guess you heard everything?" I asked. I knew it was a grave moment, but I couldn't help wondering if Will really liked me. Will nodded impassively. Before I could ask again, he suddenly kissed me on the lips.

Now, I had a grievance against heroes kissing right smack in the middle of the battle. But now I know it's a nice feeling. The adrenaline, the euphoria… Then I smacked him lightly on the head. "That is for trying to rescue me and endangering yourself," I joked.

He smiled. "Anything for you."

We joined hands and ran towards the machine. The guests had all gone, after learning that the only people who knew how to operate the machine had either disappeared or died. Even though I smelt of blood, sweat, and had just killed two people, I had never felt better in my life. If we succeeded, Jennifer would not die.

Looking into Will's eye, Itapped in the secret password. It was 'William'. Will smiled. "What's yours then?" I challenged. Grinning widely now, Will tapped "n-a-n-c-y". Not 'Lady of the Lake', not 'Elaine', not 'Jennifer'. Me, for what I am, not because of who I was.

Together, we held each other's hands as the machine hummed and whirred, bringing us the the Middle Ages' Armageddon.


	6. Chapter 6

NOLAVA HIGH

After what seemed like an eternity, we got there. 500 AD, middle ages. We were now in what appeared to be a crowd gathered around a stone. "Is this the famous 'pulling of the sword'? I asked.

"What do you think Agravain is gonna do?" Will asked.

"Maybe he's gonna use a drill and excavate the sword? And later he can go on a quest for the holy grail," I said.

"Be serious, Nancy. I think you watched too many Indiana Jones films. Let's see how I look like in the middle ages." Will said.

We edged our way to the crowd. Strangely, nobody took any notice of our anachronistic attire. Well, my dress _was _stained kind of badly. It looks mauve now, a combination of blue and red. Will's tuxedo was torn and bloodied, like he was a butcher.

"Pardon me, thou art nay Anglo-Saxons? Whence forth thou be?" A very old-fashioned voice asked us. Great. We don't know no Middle Ages lingo. And Will has a hip hop slang.

"Yo man, how ya doing?" Will asked, slapping the pastor-looking like man on the back. The man gulped.

"I enquired, my lord and lady, wherefore are thou here?" He asked.

"Um… Overseeing the spectacular vision of Merlin?" I asked. He nodded.

"Merrilee, of course, thy will to see, enjoy thyself them." With that, he glided away.

"Thou art fairer than the most beautiful lady…" Will laughed. I punched him. Suddenly, he stopped smiling. "I'm serious."

Before I could reply, we saw people stepping to try their luck at the sword. Just then, we saw Marco, or should I say, Mordred. In his own time, Marco no longer look like the rebel hipster we knew and loathe. Instead, he looked really malevolent.

"What's he doing here? He's not supposed to be here!" Then I saw Agravaine there, with Lily Fay, Elaine and Lancelot.

"Behold, thou, the Lady of the Lake!" Agravaine called, pointing at Elaine. "By her grace and will, she has bestowed the sword Excalibur to me, my lords and ladies!"

What? Elaine as Lady of the Lake! But she looked the same! I suddenly realized that everyone else looked different. Will looked older, more determined. I gazed at my reflection at a puddle near my feet. My hair has became longer, and my ears are pointy. So, do I have magic here?

Lily Fay held up a drill. "The good Lady of the Lake commands me to openth thy boulder, and proveth my worth and dare by claiming Excalibur. Watch my endeavor!" Agravaine proceeded to drill the stone. Suddenly, Marco snaps.

"What are thou doing, Agravaine? Thou realize that the blade was mine to bound?" Marco demanded.

"Nay. Sir, the blade is mine to give, and I gave it to thee, Agravaine," Elaine answered.

Mordred roared and lunged toward Agravaine. He realized he was being betrayed by his men. Lancelot easily parried Marco's blows. Wait. Why was I thinking, _Lancelot_? Am I…_changing_? "Do something!" Will whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know, anything! I can't see myself, I heard somewhere that if you see your past the whole world can't take it and will explode!"

I rose up. Incredibly, I was flying. "Be gone, thy vile witch!" I spat. "Curse on thee, the day thou stoleth my sword! The rightful owner shalt be determined by trying to pulleth out the blade with thy hands!" I shouted. Just as I point at Elaine, a thunderbolt struck them in the face. I had a feeling I was gonna change history, big time.

I remained floating as I saw a boy, look a bit like Will, plucking the sword out. And then I saw Merlin.

_She_, Merlin's a girl! She pointed at Arthur, and decreed, "I shalt decree that henceforth, thou art King of England! All arms are thnine to bear!" Then she looked at me. "Nimue?"

I stumbled down, grabbed Arthur, and pointed. "There it is! The machine will resurface an hour after this expedition! We have to get the others out!"

I grabbed Marco and deposited him in the right timeline. Then I grabbed Agravaine, Lancelot and Lily Fay. "Thou shalt face federal justice!" I hissed. I could really get the hang of this talk.

Then Will and me stepped back, to the speech. So yes, Marco remains dead, Jennifer and Elaine are still alive, and we knew Agravaine and Lily Fay are gonna betray us.

I was back on the stage. Someone was saying again, "And now Ms. Lake of the Project Time-Shuttle Experiment will let you in on the sneak peak preview, or should I say after-view, of the Industrial Revolution. Ms. Lake, please."

I smiled, getting up. After travelling back, I found my dress to be in a perfectly good condition. "Today, ladies and gentleman, let's have the preview of Stalin's Industrial Revolution! But not before the security guards handle Sir Agravain, Sir Balin, Sir Balan and Miss Lily Fay for attempting to steal the machine:

Standing up there, demonstrating to the world how having a machine that could reveal the truths In the past would help mankind, I looked at Will. He smiled back. That's when I knew, no matter how being an incarnate of a goddess is hard, how people from all ages are trying to kill me, we will always have each other.

I looked at Elaine, Jennifer and Lancelot. I really hope we could believe the legend, and trust each other, because with unity comes strength. After what seemed like an eternity, we got there. 500 AD, middle ages. We were now in what appeared to be a crowd gathered around a stone. "Is this the famous 'pulling of the sword'? I asked.

"What do you think Agravain is gonna do?" Will asked.

"Maybe he's gonna use a drill and excavate the sword? And later he can go on a quest for the holy grail," I said.

"Be serious, Nancy. I think you watched too many Indiana Jones films. Let's see how I look like in the middle ages." Will said.

We edged our way to the crowd. Strangely, nobody took any notice of our anachronistic attire. Well, my dress _was _stained kind of badly. It looks mauve now, a combination of blue and red. Will's tuxedo was torn and bloodied, like he was a butcher.

"Pardon me, thou art nay Anglo-Saxons? Whence forth thou be?" A very old-fashioned voice asked us. Great. We don't know no Middle Ages lingo. And Will has a hip hop slang.

"Yo man, how ya doing?" Will asked, slapping the pastor-looking like man on the back. The man gulped.

"I enquired, my lord and lady, wherefore are thou here?" He asked.

"Um… Overseeing the spectacular vision of Merlin?" I asked. He nodded.

"Merrilee, of course, thy will to see, enjoy thyself them." With that, he glided away.

"Thou art fairer than the most beautiful lady…" Will laughed. I punched him. Suddenly, he stopped smiling. "I'm serious."

Before I could reply, we saw people stepping to try their luck at the sword. Just then, we saw Marco, or should I say, Mordred. In his own time, Marco no longer look like the rebel hipster we knew and loathe. Instead, he looked really malevolent.

"What's he doing here? He's not supposed to be here!" Then I saw Agravaine there, with Lily Fay, Elaine and Lancelot.

"Behold, thou, the Lady of the Lake!" Agravaine called, pointing at Elaine. "By her grace and will, she has bestowed the sword Excalibur to me, my lords and ladies!"

What? Elaine as Lady of the Lake! But she looked the same! I suddenly realized that everyone else looked different. Will looked older, more determined. I gazed at my reflection at a puddle near my feet. My hair has became longer, and my ears are pointy. So, do I have magic here?

Lily Fay held up a drill. "The good Lady of the Lake commands me to openth thy boulder, and proveth my worth and dare by claiming Excalibur. Watch my endeavor!" Agravaine proceeded to drill the stone. Suddenly, Marco snaps.

"What are thou doing, Agravaine? Thou realize that the blade was mine to bound?" Marco demanded.

"Nay. Sir, the blade is mine to give, and I gave it to thee, Agravaine," Elaine answered.

Mordred roared and lunged toward Agravaine. He realized he was being betrayed by his men. Lancelot easily parried Marco's blows. Wait. Why was I thinking, _Lancelot_? Am I…_changing_? "Do something!" Will whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know, anything! I can't see myself, I heard somewhere that if you see your past the whole world can't take it and will explode!"

I rose up. Incredibly, I was flying. "Be gone, thy vile witch!" I spat. "Curse on thee, the day thou stoleth my sword! The rightful owner shalt be determined by trying to pulleth out the blade with thy hands!" I shouted. Just as I point at Elaine, a thunderbolt struck them in the face. I had a feeling I was gonna change history, big time.

I remained floating as I saw a boy, look a bit like Will, plucking the sword out. And then I saw Merlin.

_She_, Merlin's a girl! She pointed at Arthur, and decreed, "I shalt decree that henceforth, thou art King of England! All arms are thnine to bear!" Then she looked at me. "Nimue?"

I stumbled down, grabbed Arthur, and pointed. "There it is! The machine will resurface an hour after this expedition! We have to get the others out!"

I grabbed Marco and deposited him in the right timeline. Then I grabbed Agravaine, Lancelot and Lily Fay. "Thou shalt face federal justice!" I hissed. I could really get the hang of this talk.

Then Will and me stepped back, to the speech. So yes, Marco remains dead, Jennifer and Elaine are still alive, and we knew Agravaine and Lily Fay are gonna betray us.

I was back on the stage. Someone was saying again, "And now Ms. Lake of the Project Time-Shuttle Experiment will let you in on the sneak peak preview, or should I say after-view, of the Industrial Revolution. Ms. Lake, please."

I smiled, getting up. After travelling back, I found my dress to be in a perfectly good condition. "Today, ladies and gentleman, let's have the preview of Stalin's Industrial Revolution! But not before the security guards handle Sir Agravain, Sir Balin, Sir Balan and Miss Lily Fay for attempting to steal the machine:

Standing up there, demonstrating to the world how having a machine that could reveal the truths In the past would help mankind, I looked at Will. He smiled back. That's when I knew, no matter how being an incarnate of a goddess is hard, how people from all ages are trying to kill me, we will always have each other.

I looked at Elaine, Jennifer and Lancelot. I really hope we could believe the legend, and trust each other, because with unity comes strength.


End file.
